


A River I Could Skate Away On

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan take the morning off to go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A River I Could Skate Away On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

The day dawned bright and clear, none of the storms of the last week evident in the faultless sky that unfurled above their heads. The sun beamed down on the snow covered trees and fields, got caught in the icicles hanging on the branches; the whole world sparkled, white and clean and still. Richard gazed around him in wonder as he tugged on the laces of his new boots. In Hartland leaves fell from the trees and everything slept for the winter but it rarely if ever had grown this cold. He'd woken to frost in the most intricate of patterns on the window and Kahlan's smile as brilliant as the sunshine he now squinted against. He finished tying a knot in his laces and edged a foot out cautiously to tap at the iced over river.

She skated up and down in front of him ‘demonstrating the technique’. He really thought she was just too excited to be back in her skates. She did a little twirl, the dark blue skirts of her heavy winter coat swirling around her ankles. He smiled indulgently and tied off his second boot, there were blades attached to the underside to allow for movement on the ice like Kahlan’s, though he doubted he’d be able to move as gracefully on his.

Richard got to his feet carefully, teetering a little. Kahlan skated over quickly and grasped his hands, their gloved fingers sliding home between the other’s. “Alright first you want to lock your ankles, so you’re balanced on the blade. Then just slide one foot forward a little bit and bring the other after it.”

“Simple,” Richard agreed with a grimace as his left leg made attempts at slipping out from under him.

Kahlan bit back a smile.

She skated backwards very slowly, holding onto his wrists and towing him ‘til his feet seemed to grasp the rhythm of push and glide. He looked up from where he’d been studying their feet and flashed her a proud grin as he propelled her backwards several feet. His skate hit a snag in the ice as they drew close to the opposite shore and he stumbled forward sending them tumbling to the snowy bank.

“Kahlan! Are you okay?” His hand came up to cup the back of her head where she’d smacked it into the bank.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, “I’m fine, Richard.”

He returned the smile, trapped between the blue of the sky and the blue of her eyes dancing merrily up at him. He couldn’t resist dipping his head to kiss her swiftly, her lips quickly warmed against his.

They both got back to their feet gingerly.

“Ready to try again?” Kahlan held out her hand.

Richard grasped it, “Always.”

Hours passed and Richard’s coordination improved until they were racing over the ice together, flying along the bends of the river. Kahlan’s laughter rang with the freedom of the day. This is what we fought for Richard thought.


End file.
